An Apple
by Beauty in the Bis
Summary: Kyuhyun kesal karena Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Jadilah ia menggoda Sungmin untuk membuatnya ingat kembali siapa dirinya. Soft NC.


**An AppleApdian Laruku  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Disclaimer:

Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Chara:

Kyuhyun, Sungmin and other

Rate:

T

Warning:

SLASH, Shonun-ai, Gaje, TYPO, OCC, OC, NC 21 –soft-

.

Don't Read, If You Don't Like

…artinya…

Jangan baca jika kamu tidak suka

.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok, kemeja putihnya sengaja ditata berantakan, dasi sekolah sudah ia kendorkan sedari tadi dan blazenya sengaja ia ikatkan ke lehernya. Matanya melirik tajam adegan perkelahian yang berada di halaman belakang sekolah, tepat di balik tembok yang sedang di sandarinya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak perduili bila ada yang berkelahi, toh itu bukan urusannya.<p>

Yang membuatnya tetap tak beranjak dari posisinya itu karena matanya terlanjur terpaku pada sosok namja berambut -tercat- pirang dengan wajah kelewat manis. Ia jelas tahu siapa namja , Sungmin, seniornya dikelas XII.

Yang membuat Kyuhyun tertarik adalah namja itu tidak mengenakan kacamata. Err... Dalam artian, penampilannya tidak lagi cupu. Dan wajahnya yang penuh peluh keringat itu entah kenapa membuat detak jantung Kyuhyun berpacu lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

.

-o.c.t-

.

BRUGG

Satu persatu berandal sekolah itu Sungmin kalahkan.

"Kau tidak akan menang semudah itu, Sungmin," seru Seohyun pemimpin dari para berandalan sekolah.

Sungmin tersenyum meremehkan, "Berlindung dibalik punggung para babu, nona? Rendah sekali derajatmu."

Seohyun tertawa nista, "Huh... nikmati saja saat terakhirmu, tukang rebut para orang! Kalian semua, segera habisi dia!"

Seorang namja mengayunkan tongkat bisbol di depan Sungmin, Sungmin meloncat kebelakang. Saat tongkat itu terlanjur membentur udara kosong, Sungmin kembali meloncat kedepan dan menginjak kepala namja itu.

"Bukan aku yang mendekati Siwon, dialah yang terpesona padaku," serunya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Seohyun.

Seetttt

Dengan gerak cepat Seohyun mengayunkan pisau lipat kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin menunduk, ia menendang kaki yeoja itu hingga jatuh terjelembab.

"Hiiiaaatttt!" seorang namja melemparkan pisau lipat ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeser badannya kekiri.

BRUGG

Tubuhnya terpelanting kebelakang. Ia lengah karena tidak menyadari seorang namja lain yang mengayunkan tongkat besi padanya. Alhasil tangan kirinya terluka.

"See... Sekarang kau akan habis, Sungmin!" seru Seohyun saat tangan Sungmin di cekal oleh dua namja asing di belakangnya.

Jepret!

Cahaya flash sebuah kamera memotret adengan membuat mereka yang berada di sana menoleh pada sang pelaku.

"Penganiayaan di sekolah. Ini akan jadi _Headline News_ di surat kamar besok," seru Kyuhyun sambil memainkan _handphone_-nya.

Seohyun menggeretakkan giginya, "Tangkap dia!" perintahnya pada anak buahnya yang menggangur.

Kyuhyun tampak sangat tenang, bahkan kini _evil smirk_ tampak jelas dibibirnya.

"Aku sudah Mengetik nama kalian di pesan ini," serunya sambil menunjukkan _Handphone_-nya yang sudah terketik beberapa nama.

"Bila kalian tidak pergi sekarang juga, aku tinggal menekan tombol _send_, dan pesan ini akan terkirim langsung pada kepala sekolah."

Berandalan-berandalan itu berhenti bergerak, mereka melirik takut pada Kyuhyun, lalu menatap bossnya.

"Cih, awas kau! Kita pergi sekarang," seru Seohyun pada anak buahnya.

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

.

* * *

><p>Di UKS.<p>

* * *

><p>"Gomawo," seru Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang mengoleskan obat merah pada luka-luka Sungmin.<p>

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia terlalu fokus mengoleskan obat itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sungmin saat Kyuhyun selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hyung tak mengenalku?"

Sungmin melihatnya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, "Tidak."

Kyuhyun menyeringgai, ia meletakkan obat-obatan di atas meja kecil. Lalu mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke kasur dengan dirinya yang naik keatas tubuh Sungmin.

"Benar-benar tak mengenalku?" tanyanya -lagi- sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin bergidik ngeri, sebenarnya ia bisa saja mendorong Kyuhyun dan menghajarnya. Hanya saja... Tatapan namja didepannya terlalu menghipnotisnya. Membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika.

"Tidak," jawab Sungmin dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin dan mencium dahinya.

"Tidak mengingatku sama sekali?" tanyanya kali ini sambil menjilat bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan _intens_. Hatinya berteriak ingin menikmati ciuman dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Sama sekali tidak," jawabnya sambil menatap bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah menjauh -sangat- sedikit.

Kyuhyun menjilat jenjang leher Sungmin dan tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kancing kemeja hyungnya itu.

"Ber... Berhenti... Men.. Ahh~ menjilatku," pinta Sungmin sambil berusaha menahan sekuat mungkin hasratnya.

"Hyung tidak mengingatku," seru Kyuhyun sambil menyeringgai.

Ia sangat cekatan karena dalam selang waktu 5 detik, kemeja Sungmin sudah terlepas dari tubuh pemiliknya.

"Kau tidak memberitahukukan," jawab Sungmin sambil mencoba mendorong tubuh dongsaengnya itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil dan membuat Sungmin merutuki dirinya karena terpesona pada suara Kyuhyun yang terkekeh.

"Tidak... akan kuberi tahu..."

Kyuhyun memainkan nipple Sungmin, menjilatinya baru kemudian menghisapnya.

Sungmin mengeliat gelisah, ia mengigit bibirnya agar tidak mendesah.

"Kau harus mencari tahu, hyung."

Kyuhyun menyentuh kenjantanan Sungmin, dan merabanya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Sungmin mencoba melawan Kyuhyun.

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun membuka retsleting celana Sungmin, melorotkannya bersama celana dalam, dan langsung mengocok dengan cepat kejantanan hyungnya itu.

Ahhh~ aaahhhh~

Tidak terelakkan, Sungmin tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mendesah.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan merebut keperjakaanmu."

Sungmin menelan ludah dengan paksa. Ia berusaha Berbicara disela erangannya.

"A... Ahhh~ ngggg~ aa-akan ku ingat!"

Wuah.. Yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin berbeda jauh dengan isi otaknya yang ingin di 'masuki' namja di depannya.

Kyuhyun melepas kocokannya, dan membuat Sungmin menghela napas... Kecewa.

"Tak ingin membuka bajuku, hyung?" goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, sungguh.. Ia ingin sekali melihat tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka kancingnya satu persatu dengan gerak -sangat- lambat.

Sungmin meliriknya, dan ya ampun... ia merasa ingin menjedorkan kepala ke tembok karena berharap Kyuhyun cepat-cepat membuka bajunya!

.

-o.c.t-

.

Saat Kyuhyun membuka bajunya tampak garis melindang dai sekitar pusar Kyu. Garis yang merupakan bekas luka pendek yang tampak permanen.

Refleks, Sungmin memegang bekas luka Kyuhyun, dan tatapan matanya berubah kosong.

_Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Kyunnie tunggu aku," seru seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar 7 tahun yang mengenakan jaket bertudung kodok yang sangat lucu.<p>

Seorang anak laki-laki yang dipanggil berhenti berjalan. Usianya memang lebih muda tapi matanya sudah mampu menatap tajam pada si pemanggil.

"Ada apa?" serunya dengan nada bicara yang dingin.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu," serunya sambil membungkukan badan.

"Hn," seru Kyunnie sambil berlalu pergi.

Anak kecil itu menatap kepergian Kyunnie dengan mata nanar. Ia marah, seharusnya perpisahan mereka tidak berahir begini.

"Kyunnie," serunya sambil sekali lagi mengejar sesosok anak yang lebih muda darinya.

BRUG

Mata anak itu terbelalak saat menatap tubuh Kyuhyun di lempari banyak apel.

Kyunnie jatuh terduduk, jujur saja, cukup sakit rasanya terkena lemparan apel dalam jumlah banyak. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap pelaku pelemparan buah apel itu dan sukses membuatnya terkejut.

"Kau suka apel ini kan Kyunnie, ayo makan yang banyak," seru anak lelaki di depannya dengan nada... err... kelewat ceria.

"Mana mungkin Kyunnie mau makan apel itu," seru anak kecil yang mengejar Kyunnie berhenti tepat di samping Kyunnie.

Kyunnie hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah.

"Tentu saja Kyunnie pasti mau memakan apelku, anak kurus!"

"Heuh, kau pikir kau siapa gendut!"

Kyunnie memijit pelipisnya, sungguh usianya baru 5 tahun tapi kenapa dia sudah menghadapi masalah begini, dan yang lebih menakutkan adalah Kyunnie yang terlalu memahami situasi. Kyuhyun berdiri dan membersihkan sedikit debu dicelana orangenya.

"Jangan bertengkar," serunya.

"Jadi kau akan memakan apelku kan, Kyunnie?" seru anak kecil itu sambil mengapit tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan bergelayutan dengan manja.

"Iya, hyung," jawab Kyunnie sambil mengacak-acak rambut namja imut itu.

Anak kecil yang sedari tadi mengejar Kyu, menggeram marah. Ia ingin Kyunnie menjadi miliknya dan bukan milik anak kecil –yang menurutnya- gendut itu. Dengan sigap, tangan kanannya mengambil potongan kayu kecil yang kebetulan berada di sebelah kakinya, sementara tangan kanannya mengambil batu yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

BRUG

Batu ditangannya tepat mengenai incarannya dan membuat anak itu berhenti berjalan lalu meringis kesakitan.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Kyunnie saat melihat hyungnya berhenti berjalan dan matanya sukses terbelalak ketika menangkap bayang seorang anak yang mengayunkan kayu berujung tajam kearah anak yang dipanggilnya hyung.

JLEP

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

Darah segar berwarna merah, semerah apel yang mengelilingi mereka mengalir.

"KYUNNIE!" teriak kedua anak lelaki tadi saat tubuh Kyunnie jatuh tersungkur ke tanah, potongan kayu masih menancap di perutnya dan darah mulai mengair menggenangi tanah, menambah warna merah di sekeliling apel merah.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JUNGWA!" teriak anak yang terlempari batu.

"SEHARUSNYA KAU YANG KENA MINNIE! KENAPA KAU MALAH MENGHINDAR! KYUNNIE ITU MILIKKU!" teriak namja yang mengenakan jaket bertudung kodok itu.

Teriakan Jungwa membuat orang dewasa berdatangan. Dan apa yang terjadi sukses membuat mereka terkejut.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback end<em>

"Kau sudah ingat?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Aku merasa bersalah dengan lukamu ini, Kyunnie."

Senyum lembut terkembang di bibir Kyuhyun saat Sungmin memanggil namanya. Ia mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya, bibirnya mengunci bibir Sungmin, sementara tangan kanannya sekali lagi mengocok kejantanan Sungmin.

Dengan sedikit gigitan di bibir bawah Sungmin dan respon Sungmin yang membuka mulutnya, Kyuhyun langsung menerobos masuk untuk memulai ciuman panas. Lidah saling bergelut dengan saliva menggiurkan yang menjadi pengiring.

Kebutuhan oksigen menjadi faktor pemberhenti kegiatan itu, sayangnya Sungmin tak dapat bernapas lega ketika Kyuhyun mulai memainkan holenya dengan jari-jari ramping miliknya.

Semburat merah menjalari wajah Sungmin dan erangan demi erangan keluar dari mulut manisnya.

"Kamu miliku, hyung," seru Kyuhyun lembut dengan suara bass yang mengairahkan.

"A-aku mi-milikmu Kyunnie~"

Dengan pernyataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung mengigit lehernya dan menimbulkan bercak merah disana.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat proses 'memasuki' terjadi. Ia merasa perih dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

"Buka matamu, Minnie, Kita nikmati ini bersama."

Sungmin menurut,ia membuka kelopak matanya dan kedua tangannya di sisi berbeda memengang pinggir kasur.

Dalam deru napas dan detak jantung yang terpacu cepat, mereka menyatu seiring irama alam yang membisu. Hasrat demi hasrat menguak diantara keduanya melahirkan nada suara nikmat duniawi yang mengiringi cumbuan.

Seakan dunia berputar dan hanya menjadi milik mereka ketika puncak kenikmatan berlangsung. Napas mereka memendek, keringat bercucuran namun kedua senyum terkembang di saat bersamaan.

* * *

><p>-END-<p>

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Mereka berdua masih terbaring di kasur yang sama setelah selesai dengan kegiatan you-know-what.

"Kyunnie... kau masih suka apel?" tanya Sungmin sambil memeluk lengan Kyu.

"Masih."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia sebal, "Kok?" protesnya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, berbaring dengan dengan pose satu sisi dan menatap Sungmin.

"Bukanya hyung tahu dari dulu aku memang suka apel?"

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya, "Ya... kau cinta mati dengan apel hingga membuatku dan Jungwa menghalalkan segala cara mendapatkan apel untukmu."

"Tapi sekarang aku punya hal lain yang ku sukai."

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir Sungmin dan merabanya, "Aku suka bibirmu yang semerah apel."

Semburat merah langsung hadir di wajah Sungmin.

"Aku suka tubuh mulusmu yang seperti isi apel," seru Kyuhyun sambil mengelus perut Sungmin yang masih terekpos.

Wajah Sungmin semakin memerah mendengarnya.

"Aku suka wajahmu ketika memerah, persis seperti apel matang yang minta kumakan."

Sungmin berdehem sambil berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang terpacu cepat.

"Dan aku suka dengan eranganmu, sayang. Membuatku gila, melebihi maniakku pada buah apel."

Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyu dengan pelan, "Gombal," serunya dengan suara lirih karena malu.

"Tapi kau sukakan," goda Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>...Benar-benar END =P<p>

* * *

><p>AN...

Yeah.. . Ini FF NC pertama yang dian publis X9

Menurut kalian bagaimana? Masih banyak kekurangankah? Feelnya terasa ngak?

Oh ya... Fiction ini pernah di iklankan di grup Kyumin X3

Dengan judul yang sama...^^

Review, please...


End file.
